Love X Life (KisaHina)
by MsBeeStalks
Summary: A pinch of bravery, a dash of acknowledgement, a spoonful of acceptance, a cup of commitment and a pot of bravery is needed for Kisame and Hinata to survive in their relationship. Things gets worse when the their statuses are exact opposites. He is rude, brash and a missing nin. She is calm, polite and an heiress to a clan. Can these two different individuals really be together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** I'm re-writing this fanfic. It was first published in 2008 and honestly I'm not very proud with how crappy my writing is. This fanfic is inspired by all Kisame Pairings. You guys made a sad man live a happy AU life. I thank all of you who gave me supreme inspiration. Kisame will be proud :")

The setting changes into Naruto Shippuden rather than the earlier Naruto to cater to the development of the story. Also, this story is an AU with parts relating to the real Naruto story.

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto…

 **L** o **V** e **X** L **i** F **e**

 **B** y: **MsBeeStalks**

 **C** h **A** p **T** e **R*O** n **E**

It was after 6 pm in Konoha village. The wind blew mercilessly and rain is around the corner. People pushed their way back to their home or into establishments by the side of the street. The sky turned dark and the moon shone dimly from behind the clouds.

The sounds of footsteps were camouflaged by the loud gushing of the wind. There is no exception to the girl running down the empty alley in down town Konoha. Her shoulder length hair lay damp and wet. She ran under a balcony ahead and stopped there. Huffing loudly, she ruffled her hair; trying to get the water out from her hair. Her eyes laid sight on the glass behind her. The empty and dark interior made the glass a mirror where she could see her own reflection.

 _Four years…_

It was four years ago when the incident happened. She noticed the blank pearly eyes staring straight into her own reflection from behind her long bangs. The bangs that hid her pain and sorrow.

 _Tsk._

The rain gushed louder and she was pissed at the fact that she is going to be late. Suddenly, a loud clink reverberated through the alley. Itwasn't very noticeable due to the rain but her shinobi ears could hear it loud enough. She readies her kunai from her pouch. After the incident 4 years ago, she never left home without her weapons; always polished and sharpened aiming to kill. She slithered quietly to the building; as not to alert the intruders. Some slight screaming was heard; a plea, a cry, a shout of help. With that, she jumped into the house quickly but with caution.

 _No crime is going to happen in my watch._

She jumped to the source of the sound just to witness the brutal murder of a woman. Blood sprayed around her; some splattering on her face. She looked blankly at the scene and saw the perpetrator; A tall man with large muscles, short spiky hair, a hard stare, sharp teeth lining up into a grin while holding a big-ass fat sword. Her breath hitched as she had her first encounter with a S-ranked Missing-nin; Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Please! I'll give him back the money! Please give me time!" The fat pudgy man begged for his life.

I honestly couldn't care less. This man borrowed a large amount of money from Kakuzu and I am sent to collect his debts. I could have reasoned an excuse to Kakuzu for paying late, but this man gambled his borrowed funds to sake and whores. I smile ruefully at this man. I pity this man for his bad decisions but oh well. I swung my sword aiming at him until a sound alerted me. I grabbed whoever is hiding and dragged her to the living room; together with her pathetic excuse of a husband.

"Please spare my family! They have nothing to do with this!" The man begged again.

"Shouldn't have borrowed that money at the first place…" With his last words, he slashed her neck; shredding her entire skin, head half hanging and spraying blood all over the furniture. I heard the man scream his ass off as he pissed on his spot. I smirked at the sight. A thunder with humongous lightning flashed behind me. I heard a gasp and I snapped at her direction. A girl with shoulder length hair widened her beautiful pearly eyes in recognition. Pearl coloured eyes; a Hyuuga. I felt a smirk passed my mouth and I stabbed the man frozen in horror in his chest. Samehada purred as it shreds his innards and ripped it back out. I stared at the girl in the corner, she had her kunai in her hand but her muscles are all tense and I could smell her fear radiating in the room. The blood splashed on my torso but I don't give a damn. My mind wondered how such a young girl could maintain her fear at what just happened.

I dashed suddenly at her and swung Samehada to cut her off. Witnesses must be eliminated. Sorry little girl. I smirked. She looked at me in shock before composing herself to defend against my sword. Her kunai clanked itself to my sword; creating sparks and cracks. With another mighty swing, her kunai shattered. I smirked, game over it is. Suddenly, she disappeared from my sight and I felt a huge pain all over my limbs.

"Hyakku-Jyu Ron Sho!" She cried, taking he momentum to block all my chakra paths.

I hit the walls and I could feel blood trailing down my mouth. Shit. I couldn't move anything under my head. She panted wildly and took a few kunais and threw them at me. I saw 3 embed themselves into my stomach, liver, and another missed my heart by a few millimeters.

"The end of Kisame Hoshigaki…" she stared coldly and took a short dagger.

 _Fuck. This wasn't the plan._

A loud thud shocked me out of my desperation. Two red eyes stared at me coldly.

"That was embarrassing Kisame. Kill her and dump her body. This wasn't part of the plan." The man turned around and left without a word.

"Damn." I took my time and staggered to rustle my pouch for some soldier pill. Shit. This girl hits hard. So that's the rumoured Gentle Fist huh? It ain't as gentle as it sounds. I popped a few soldier pills into my mouth. I can feel the chakra growing slowly in me. Screw killing her. I took Samehada and strapped it to my back before leaving the vicinity. I heard a name being called under the gentle rain.

"Hinata-sama!"

Hinata Hyuuga eh? I hope that's her name. Retribution will be a bitch. Is smirked and collected every single chakra I had to shunshin back to base.

 **Fun Facts:**

-Kisame is a sadist when it comes to murdering someone. A clean cut is not exciting for him.

-Hinata is a high Chuunin so her passive abilities are heightened more than other lower ranked shinobis.

-Hinata memorized BINGO books, therefore she knew who Kisame was.

-Kisame is not in his blood lust zone and he could still appreciate beauty when he sees one. Not that he never fought a Hyuuga before, so why her eyes looks pretty are still a mystery even to Kisame himself.

-Hinata took the opportunity to do her Gentle Fist on Kisame. It was a sudden decision but she gambled on her luck and managed to hit him. He Gentle Fist is modified to hit harder and pierce sharper. On normal shinobi, that level of her Gentle Fist would last for weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** The flow of the story is different from before, but I guess its still going to follow the previous version, just not exactly on the same chapter. **Like, vote, comment, favourite, make someone happy :) !**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **L** o **V** e **X** L **i** F **e**

 **B** y: **MsBeeStalks**

 **C** h **A** p **T** e **R*T** w **O**

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

What the hell is that sound? The sound continued and I force myself to wake up. A blinding light greeted me and I winced. The smell of antiseptic invaded my nostrils and I jerked of my bed. I'm in the hospital… I analyzed. What happened? The sound of glass and- HOSHIGAKI KISAME! I glanced around hurriedly to find the man. I was one step away from killing him. I guess I wasn't fast enough. The thought of the memory hit me hard. I need to grow stronger, more stronger to avenge him… The door opened and a brown haired figure entered.

"Hinata-sama" the man sighed.

"I-I'm sorry Neji-nii…" I stuttered. He sat down on my bed and assessed my conditions.

"What happened Hinata-sama? It was way pass your shift and the manager told me you didn't checked in. When I found you I thought…" his eyes squeezed shut and his hands grabbed the sheets.

"Go-gomenasa-sai…" I whispered as I touched his hands. "I-I'm fine Neji-nii… I he-heard the sound and I c-came in… A-all the blood just made me-" I pretended to be sick and swayed a little back to rest on my pillow.

"You don't need to remember that anymore Hinata-sama… I'll inform the nurses so you could be released from the hospital soon."

I nodded and let him go. I sighed softly. Maintaining a weak daughter image is not easy. I was not the old pathetic self anymore. After the attack, I changed. Fortunately, no one noticed. I changed out of my hospital clothes and fastened all my weapons in place. Neji came back to accompany me home. I nodded and left with him.

WHAM

WHAM

WHAM

CRACK!

The tree bark cracked under the pressure from the hit. The moonlight swayed again once more as it hits the leaves of the trees; The shadows falling on a girl, deep in the forest. Beads of sweat trickled down her face and neck. Her eyes show disappointment and motivation.

"Hakke! Rokujyuu- yon sho!" she screamed again as she hit the big pine tree with all her might; shooking the tree with every hit. The pressure from her fingers broke the bark and bore a hole deep into the tree.

Pearly eyes glistened as she smiles in triumph. She clasp her weight on her feet and proceeded running around the forest; feeling the breeze in each step. Her hands were trembling as they anticipate action. She jumped and glided through the trees, continuing with a high jump and a set of acrobatics that would make Lee clap in glee.

An hour after that, she rested and rehydrate her body. Her mind relaxed and she posed a meditation pose under the giant pine tree she just drilled. Chakra reserves increased ridiculously slow through the passing seconds. She smiled and continued through the night; her shoulder length hair blowing softly with the wind.

The room creaked open as the assailant came in.

"Wake-up" the sound commanded together with a kick to the victim's shins.

"Gah!" the man jumped alive at the assault and crouched defensively. A few glance around the room and he relaxed his position.

"You could have waked me up normally Tachi." He smiled to the crimson eyed man.

"You were out for 3 days Kisame." He replied stoically before sending a kunai right at his partner. "and don't call me Tachi."

"Whoops. Sorry!" the man laughed it of as he caught the kunai between his palms. "A whole day huh? That's why my body aches. What happened Itachi?"

The great and mighty Itachi Uchiha glared at him coldly before giving him a short recap on how stupid his partner is.

"Get ready in 15 minutes. Leader has a mission for us." He said as he left his partner to get ready.

"Slave driver…" he man grumbled as he stood up and cracked his body. He stood to take his shirt when he noticed something on his body. Several dark purple marks loitered around on the skin above his pressure points. He sighed. That's how she rendered him useless. All his tenketsu points were stabbed mercilessly. No matter how much chakra he has, without the capability to access them, its useless is it?

He took his shirt and pants from the wardrobe and took a quick shower. He grabbed his slashed hitai-ate, his Akatsuki cloak and Samehada as he left his room.

"Let's rock and roll!" he laughed as he exited the hide-out where Itachi is waiting.

"I said 15 not 17 minutes. The next time you are tardy, you could expect to be left behind." Itachi commented sternly and started walking.

"Where are we heading to?" Kisame asked.

"A Kakuzu's source found Sasori's spy acting as a double agent for Konoha." Itachi said casually. "We are going to pay him a visit"

Kisame smirked, this time he was out for revenge. Wait for me, Hinata Hyuuga…

The wind blew softly through the night as the two Akatsuki entered the forest heading to Konoha.

 **Fun Facts:**

-Hinata is actually strong but she hides this from most people because it is part of her façade. She trains like crazy every night after the whole compound is asleep.

-Kisame is unconscious for three days because he could not access his chakra to enhance his recovery. Several organs were injured due to the harsh hits by the Gentle Fist. In case anyone is thinking why this monstrous chakra-ed guy stayed so long to recover.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Love X Live was written to be a sappy incomprehensible love story that 14 year old me loves so much. It was just a drabble done during Society, Science and Math classes but I saw potential in making it better so I re-made it. The originals are untouched though. Sometimes its good to look back to the past to comprehend how you've improve. For those who have supported me here or IRL, thank you.

A shoutout for **NekoMimiMyawMyaw** for reviewing :3 It is hard for me to write cuz I try and make things according to their characters! ARGHH! XDD

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **L** o **V** e **X** L **i** F **e**

 **B** y: **MsBeeStalks**

 **C** h **A** p **T** e **R*T** h **R** e **E**

A muffled scream contorted the look on the man's face. His eyes were wide open, his mouth stuffed with a piece of limb. His pants dirtied with vomit, excrement and piss. Itachi stared annoyingly at his partner. The mission was supposed to be an easy one. Find the traitor, extract information, kill him, get some dango and get back to the hideout. However, Kisame had another plan. His eyes glistened with blood lust and feeling generous, Itachi left him to finish the job. What he didn't plan was for it to take so long.

"Kisame. Hurry it up. ANBUs will be here soon if we took too long."

His half-shark partner grinned wildly and finished his job in less than 10 minutes; leaving the scene with pieces of mutilated body parts.

The ramen stall was crowded, a perfect place to blend in. If Itachi was annoyed, he didn't show it.

"I thought the plan was to get dangos. Kisame?" he enquired with a murderous tone.

"We can get it later. Desserts are meant to be last right Tachi?" Kisame replied oddly in a deathly tone. The blood lust is still in his system, or else he will talk without control of his voice and start with his crappy jokes. A waitress came to our table to take orders.

"I'll have the beef ramen and chilled green tea" Itachi ordered, his blue henged eyes looking into the girl making her swoon in adoration. Itachi and Kisame were in henge mode. Itachi has a light brown coloured hair, caramel skin and blue eyes while Kisame had black hair, pale skin and turquoise eyes. Their facial features we gone and instead, their faces were without blemish.

"Curry Ramen. Cold Ocha" Kisame growled at the waitress snapping her out from her reverie.

"P-Please wait a few minutes." The waitress scurried away.

"Calm down. You are going to blow our cover with your murderous aura." Itachi reprimanded him sternly.

The food was then served by another waiter. Itachi faked a smile that sent the girl stuttering back. Both parties proceeded in eating their dinners quietly. Kisame chomped through his food barbarically while Itachi ate with poise and elegance as how it was ingrained into him.

Kisame suddenly stopped eating. His fingers twitched and Itachi was a little too late to settle him down. Kisame jumped out of his chair and dashed out of the establishment. Itachi narrowed his eyes and continued eating; albeit in a faster pace. He called for the bill normally and head out to find some dangos. The shark man could rot in hell for all he cares.

Red started infiltrating his sight. He saw the Hyuuga he was looking for passing by the ramen stall. He followed his instinct and ran after her by jumping from roof to roof. He couldn't wait for her to be alone so when they arrived in a training ground, Kisame jumped down before the girl. The moon shone at her beautiful eyes. The group tensed as they saw the infiltrator.

"I found you, bitch" Kisame laughed murderously. He unleashed his henge and everyone went on fighting stance.

"GATSUUGA!" a whirlwind gushed past Kisame. He pulled Samehada out and bashed it to the whirlwind.

"Gah!" the boy screamed as the impact shred the flesh of his skin.

"Watch out Kiba. This is the S-Class Missing-nin Kisame Hoshigaki. Do not let his sword touch you!" Hinata screamed at him.

"Shino! Cover us!" she instructed as she retrieved Kiba and Akamaru back to their places. Insects buzzed through the sky making a large black coloured shield.

"Its useless!" Kisame laughed as he swung his sword at the shield.

"Ugh! Hinata!" The boy called Shino called.

"Hakke-!"

Kisame heard her voice and he knew better than to stand still like a deer in headlights. His blood lust instinct jerked his body to move away from her range.

"Got ya bitch." He grinned like a maniac and slashed his sword at her. Both Samehada and he enjoyed the feeling of skin being shredded off. The smell of blood was amazing. It only helped in muddling his brain of common sense.

"Argh!" she crouched in pain and Kisame took the opportunity to glide Samehada across her shoulder to her stomach. A pained scream ripped itself out of Hinata's throat and he could see the damage done. Her skin was ripped off and her eyes were leaking tears of pain. He was basking in excitement when a hand grabbed his collar.

"We need to go." Itachi's soft voice echoed in his befuddled brain. His hands paused midair before Samehada could stab him.

"Now Kisame." He pressed as both sensed ANBU presence. The corpse must already be found. Damn his partner to make this mission so troublesome. They could eliminate the ANBUs but with Kisame acting like this, it would prove to attract more of them.

Kisame lifted Hinata by her arm and bit on her neck. The girl screamed in agony as her flesh broke and blood seeped out. He licked the blood and grinned.

"Until next time… Hinata…"

With those parting words, the two Akatsukis ran into the darkness and disappeared.

 **Fun facts:**

-Kisame is part shark for all I know. So sometimes, his blood lust spiked uncontrollably and he will be more sadistic. He plan on torturing Hinata slowly, thus the injuries inflicted on her; a stab on the shoulder, a long gash across her body and most probably another last one through her stomach if Itachi did not interfere.

-Itachi himself is capable to beat all the ANBUs coming. However, the mission was only to eliminate the traitor. Kisame prolonged their stay by wanting to eat ramen and brawling with Konoha Shinobis.

-Team 8 just got back from a mission. Kiba and Shino were trying to persuade Hinata to forfeit training for the night.

-Hinata's attack was flawed because the number of insects from Shino decreased significantly after Kisame slashed them with the sword. Therefore, the density of the shield decreases and Kisame was able to vaguely see where Hinata is hiding behind the shield.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:  
** **Just got back from my week-long road trip!**

 **I hope you enjoy the fun facts. I enjoyed them too.  
** **These fanfics are dedicated to :**

 **backlashsympony (Apple Blossom Tea), DeGlace and many  & Wattpad's Naruto fics I've read in the past few years. You guys kick ass! I only put bests in my Reading List, so kindly check on it :) On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **L** o **V** e **X** L **i** F **e**

 **B** y: **MsBeeStalks**

 **C** h **A** p **T** e **R*F** o **U** r

Another blackout… Whenever I have my bloodlust, the next day I would be like a man having a cruel hangover. Basically, my head hurts like hell and sometimes I don't even remember what I did. This time, I did though. I did quite a number on that Hyuuga girl. I blushed slightly at the state I left her. Her clothes were torn due to the long shred. I remember how she screamed. Damn him and his sadistic nature.

Kisame sighed. He had doubts in killing the Hyuuga girl but why? He never had any sympathy in killing. Children, woman, elderly, they are all the same in his eyes; targets. That is why he secures a seat in the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

"The next time you prolong our mission, I will personally castrate you." Itachi came in with a stern look.

"I take it that the Leader lectured you?" I forced a grin though my head hurts like hell. Do I still have that ibuprofen?

"He told me to hold a tighter leash on my pet shark." Itachi growled.

Kisame laughed too, until he realized he was the pet shark.

"I am not a shark and most certainly am not your pet!" He screamed.

"Whatever. You are suspended for missions for a month." Itachi slammed the door and left.

"Aw Fuck." Kisame swore as he laid down on his top bunk and continue pondering why he couldn't just kill her.

 _The healers - their best- scar—mark-forever_

'What the hell is going on?'

 _Awake-soon_

 _Anesthetics—effect—_

 _Remember—Morphine—every—four—_

'I need to wake up!'

 _Careless!_

 _More—reckless—think so?_

BLINK

BLINK

BLINK BLINK

I'm in the hospital again huh? I sighed heavily. Weak. That is what I am. How can I be a Jounin if I couldn't even land a hit on him? My eyebrow knitted in a frown.

"You fought a S-rank missing-nin. Don't beat yourself too much Hinata" Shino's sound snapped her from her thoughts.

"When did you-? Never mind. Are you all right?" I asked the boy with the sunglasses.

"Yes. Although you might want to think of yourself more…" he replied taking a seat by the bed.

"Yeah…" I whispered and look at the sheets in disappointment.

"I am to blame Hinata, not you." Shino stated solemnly. Hinata looks at him in surprise. "I didn't control my kikaichu well enough to hide you…"

"Shino. We made a sudden decision. Everything happens so fast we couldn't even comprehend what was going on. No offense, but even with you kikaichu in perfect formation, he could still sense my chakra…" I tried to console him. Shino is at the verge of crying, his lips trembled softly.

The door opened abruptly and 2 figures jumped into the room. "Hinata! Oh good Lord you are alright! I thought we've lost you after seeing your gaping wound! You have been asleep for a whole week! It took 3 medics to stitch you back up and they took a whole day to do so! You had a gaping hole with shredded tissues on your right shoulder-!" Kiba started rambling, unaware that his voice was too loud.

"The long shredded gash across your shoulders to your stomach was deep and it even bruised your ribs. You are bound to rest for another 2 weeks before being released and another 2 weeks for you to rest at home before you are allowed to join any missions." Shino continued, his posture straight.

"ARF!" Akamaru chipped in.

"I don't mind… at least I could still work as a shinobi. That leaves me only 2 months after my recovery to train for the Jounin exams." I sighed.

"You are too cool Hinata…" Kiba sweat dropped. "Why do you even try so hard! I just got to Chuunin this year!" he complained.

"I became Chuunin a year after Hinata. You are too loud and brash. You also lack tactical strategy and not to mention you are impulsive and-" Shino stated cooly with a small smirk.

Kiba's face was all red. "Why you-!"

Before he could do anything, a woman came in with a trolley or such and gave us a stern look.

"If you bunch are done, I need to administer some pain-killers for Hinata-chan" The brunette said. Her glance told the two boys to scram.

"Uh- yeah. See you later Hinata, Shizune-san!" Kiba laughed as he pulled Shino along with him.

"but I still-" Shino's sound disappeared through the crowd.

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Shizune asked, her hands taking out several bottles and syringes from inside the trolley on the tray next to me.

"A bit nauseated, but I'm fine Shizune-san" I told her honestly. My team, my sensei, Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama are the only ones who knew about my true power and capabilities. Everyone else thought I scraped my way up to Chunnin but in fact, I was just hiding all my true potentials.

"I will give you some medicine for that. Healing jutsu won't heal menial problems such as that…" she replied as she injected some fluids into my IV drip. "I'm sorry, I need you to open your kimono please" Shizune pointed at my white hospital kimono.

It wasn't until I obliged and open it that I realized how bad my injuries were. I winced when I moved my arm to untie the obi. Worse of all, I saw the red angry mark on my body; a jagged line forming from my left shoulder, continuing between my breasts and ending on the right side of my stomach.

I felt sick. It looked so horrible. I hardened myself not to cry. A shinobi does not woe over a scar. A scar is a battle mark. It is proof of what they had gone through.

"This will sting a little bit… Maybe you should close your eyes?" Shizune said.

I obliged and closed my eyes. I could feel the needle piercing at my wounds and steeled myself not to jerk.

"Hinata, I'll leave some medicine on the tray. Whenever you feel nauseous, please take one pill and hopefully it will go away. Remember to drink a lot of water. I'll be back in 4 more hours." Shizune left the room.

I looked back at my wounds. The fact that it was this bad means I need to do training. More than I have before. Hinata clenched her fists as she looked out her window in determination.

'I'm gonna beat you up next time Hoshigaki Kisame!'

 **Fun fact:**

-If girls have their monthly periods, Kisame has his blood lust once every three months. It made him more deadly and vicious. However, Kisame hates that mode of his because then he rarely has recollection on what he did. Now usually, to torture people, he will just rip off their limbs one by one but in the previous chapter, you can see that not only he rips it off, he stuffed the hand in the man's mouth.

-As Hinata grew stronger, she became more steel- like. Not so many expressions flew out from her like before. However, during her time pretending to be weak, all her traits came back such as stuttering, blushing and occasionally, fainting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Kisame has a nice personality guys, see how he banters with Itachi daily? Yeah. The perky ones are usually the nice ones, look at Itachi for a change :3

 **Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

 **L** o **V** e **X** L **i** F **e**

 **B** y: **MsBeeStalks**

 **C** h **A** p **T** e **R*F** i **V** e

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in" A hoarse voice called. The door opened and Kisame entered.

"Leader-sama." Kisame nodded. Pein waved his hands, motioning Kisame to get to his point. "Leader-sama, is it alright for me to leave the hideout? Its been 3 weeks and frankly its very boring here alone." Kisame whined.

Pein thought of it for a while; even though his exterior looks like he could care less, "Leave Samehada." He said in an ultimatum command.

Kisame looked at him bewilderedly but between rotting in the hideout and leaving Samehada he though choosing the latter is more beneficial. So he patted his sword and left it in Pein's office. With a 'shoo' gesture of his hands, Kisame left his office and headed out of the hideout.

"Hinata! The festival will start at 6! You need to get ready!" Tenten and Ino complained.

The festival is held yearly to commemorate their survival through the Kyuubi Invasion. Honestly, I wouldn't want to come… but I need to continue the impression of a weak and frail girl…

"A-ano… its still 5pm… I- I think there's still enough time…" I tried haggling with them. Ino is a beauty and fashionista. She wouldn't let any of her friends out in public looking less than perfect. I sighed. I thought I was supposed to rest?

"But Hinata! You have not picked out a kimono! All the make-up and others take time too!" Ino wailed.

Usually I would wince and glare at the source of the voice, but I'm in fake mode and she's a friend so I let it slide. "Eeto… You- you can go to my wardrobe and check whichever you like Ino-chan…" I pretend to smile. "Y-you can ch-choose wh-whichever you want. Ju-just let me l-lie down for a while!" I generate a blush.

"OK. I choose this! Let's start prepping you up!" Ino chirped.

I groaned and stood up to wash myself. I stared at the mirror to see my reflection. I winced and washed myself as fast as I could. After I came back they pulled me to bed and started doing my hair and makeup. I requested for it to be simple and was relieved to hear Ino oblige.

Kimonos were always supplied for me in the wardrobe. However, since I am a ninja, I have been wearing less of them. Nevertheless, it doesn't stop the Hyuugas to acquire more fine quality kimonos… For the Hyuuga I am just a doll they want to manipulate. No one expects anything from me…

I glanced at Ino's selection; a long furisode in Lilac colour with white sakura petals cutout. The Lilac was in gradient; the top part is white and then lilac and then blue at the end. The borders were accentuated by golden embroideries as are the sakura cutouts. Some tiny jewels are embedded in the furisode so it glitters under the lights. I smiled a fake smile at her choice. Wearing that furisode screams I am the target and as a ninja I was really opposed to that. I sighed as I look at the clock ticking 6 pm.

The lights were lighting the sky of Konoha. Various designs of lanterns and lantern formations spread over the country and illuminates them in the dark. Stands were setting up and the delicious aroma of food flew in the sky. Kisame looked at it from a far and thought 'why not?'. He henge-ed into a tall man with a dark blue gradient kimono with silver linings. His hair turned black and his eyes turned a light turquoise colour. He used this character back in the ramen stand so he thought its okay to use him again. This time however, his facial marks stayed and changed to a blue colour and his teeth stayed pointy and sharp. He walked slowly to the main gates where some visitors from smaller villages came to join the fun.

He went from stall to stall, playing some games and winning prizes he doesn't even want. After he toured the entire game section, he went away from it with a lot of prizes for winning the games.

He sat down on the benches with a sigh. How will he tour the other places with so many things? A girl came to him and started looking at one of his prizes. An idea came to him; just give them to these children! Ha! He was a genius!

"Would you like one?" he said kindly to the girl. The girl nodded furiously and Kisame swore her eyes sparkled. "Which one do you want?" he asked and the girl pointed at a huge lollipop. How he even won that was beyond his comprehension. He gave it to the girl and the girl laughed away after saying thank you.

After that a few other kids crowded by and he gave away the prizes one by one. The last one was a piece of paper with the words 'Onsen trip for two'. He sighed. Of course kids wouldn't want that…

"Hey, ojii-san (uncle) are you okay?" a girl's voice called out to him.

He opened his eyes and wince involuntary as he saw pearly white eyes. 'I'm in Konoha, I am bound to bump with some Hyuugas!' Kisame tried to relax; he doesn't even understand why he felt this way.

"I'm too young to be called ojii-san, ojou-san" he smiled a toothy grin.

"Gomenasai…" the girl bowed slowly.

"Hey, you wouldn't perhaps be interested in a two person onsen trip?" Kisame asked. Her eyes widened at the offer and she nodded her head vigorously like how the first girl did. Only this time, she did it with more poise and elegance; must be a kid from the main family branch. He handed the ticket to her and she thanked me profusely.

"Thank you onii-san! I hope this will make my sister happy!" she replied cheerfully.

"Oh? Is your sister upset? What happened?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Oh… its nothing actually…" she replied gloomily. 'I'm betting it's a serious family issue…' Kisame thought as the kid continued. "My sister is a Chuunin and she just got back from the hospital from an injury but after she came back, nee-chan always looks down and sad."

"My sympathies. Is she well now?" I enquired. 'Wow. An hour and a half in Konoha made me chatty! Maybe it's the boredom talking' two weeks being ignored by Itachi and having almost no one to talk to is insane.

"Yes. She's alright, but she has this nasty scar on her body, maybe that's what upset her the most." The girl sighed. "Anyway, thank you onii-chan!"

Kisame felt his heart thumped. Is this girl's sister Hinata Hyuuga? His suspicions were proven when the little girl came to him with her sister. He was rendered speechless at the girl. Her kimono reflected light in the darkness, making her look ethereal and just simply breath taking.

"Excuse me? M-my sister told me she got this fr-from you and I am apologizing on h-her behalf for her r-rudeness. I'm s-sorry" she bowed returning the ticket to me and left.

Kisame was gobsmacked. This girl is very different from the girl he met twice in the past few weeks.' "Wait." He wasn't thinking and just grabbed her hands. 'Gods they are so soft!'

"Wh-what is it?" Hinata blushed at the contact.

"A-ha-ehm. What I'm trying to say is you can have it. I have no use for it… I have no one to go with…" Kisame gave a fake nervous laugh.

"but- but I cannot except i-!" Hinata was about to give a comeback but Kisame beat her to it.

"Then in exchange, be my date tonight!"

 **Fun facts:**

-Most of the time only Tobi and Zetsu are in the base and frankly, people will die figuratively and literally around those two… So Kisame had little choice. Tobi already pestered around Kisame marveling the fact that Kisame is a half shark.

-Before Itachi came to the base, Kisame loved to wander around outside the base. When Itachi came, he felt obliged to care for the fragile looking boy (until he found out what a sadist he is too) #shivers

-Hinata hated to wake up in the morning; she felt that the night is her element and only wake up during important calls or in duty.

-Hinata is still sleepy in bed because she was moderately sedated with her morphine shots. So she just had her shot around 4 thus making her very sluggish.

-Kisame saw a lot of girls in his life and fraternizes with a lot of them (in henge mode) but it's the first time for Kisame to see a girl and marvel at her beauty. Therefore, all the awkwardness in his actions

Thank you for reading! Sorry for the cliff hanger :3


End file.
